


9:09 PM

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Fear, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Panic, Scared Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: If nothing changed in those sixty-three hours, what would you even be able to do to change them yourself?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	9:09 PM

Theo has never felt something like this before, as far as he can remember. It's not New Year's Eve just yet and it's not even close to midnight, but it's around the time of year where people begin to think about things and even though that's a part of life, Theo still doesn't want to understand why his heart feels like it's beating out of his chest. It's going too fast, he knows, and not because he can hear it, he can feel it against his ribcage pattering light and quick like it's trying to run away from him. He's never felt something like this before.

Theo has felt something like this before, but he has a sneaking suspicion of what it is, and he doesn't want to believe it. It won't work out if his suspicion is correct, it would ruin so much if it isn't and he decides to believe what his heart is telling him. There have been people before, people who now fall far into the back of Theo's mind. In fact, he can't remember a single name of any of them now. He's too preoccupied by the one that he's suddenly realized he's in love with, and he can hardly sit still or keep his mind from exploding.

For awhile, Theo didn't think he'd ever felt true, deep, romantic love for someone, and in all certainty he isn't sure now, but no one has got him going like this just from being reminded that they exist. So he's pretty sure that the feeling that makes him want to throw up is what being in love is like, and he can't decide if he likes it or hates it. He's out of control, he can't breath. His hands are sweaty and he feels both tired and wide awake at the same time. His legs shake beneath him and he has no idea how to stop, or if he physically can.

He just keeps thinking back to the night he and Liam spent three hours just talking on the phone for no reason the other night, and how he hasn't had the courage to call him again. It had been one of the best nights Theo had had in awhile. It was a night, unfortunately, that probably cemented Theo's feelings of being in love with him just as much as it did Liam's of being friends. To Liam, they were just friends, and that stung like hell, but he couldn't help but hold out hope.

On the call, Liam said that he was his favorite person to be around in the class he shared and one of the only people he talked to daily. He called his hair cute when he took the product out of it to get ready for bed. He smiled like he'd never seen him smile before when Theo had for whatever reason called him on video chat, and it was one of the greatest sights he'd ever seen in his life. He wished Liam smiled like that more often.

There had been so many times over the last four months that made Theo think he might have a fighting chance at being with Liam. Liam had broken up with his boyfriend because it was causing problems in their friendship, and he was always at Theo's side when it was possible. They talked and acted like a couple, touchy feely in a way that only Liam could make Theo feel secure in.

But now he felt anything but secure. He was just so scared, and he guessed now everything had finally caught up with him.

He was always slightly afraid of time and the way it passed, and life was quickly changing by the hour. There weren't even forty eight hours left in the year now and Theo was starting to realize that this grace period was coming to an end. He may be happy where he was now, being Liam's friend and loving him from afar, in secret, but times change. Time changes, and time takes other people with it. Liam could be taken from him in a flash, and he might never get the opportunity to tell him. He could be with someone else by the time he got back to school on January second. He could kiss someone else at a New Years Party that Theo wasn't going to because he had passed up another chance to actually live. Time brought new people into their lives, but Theo wanted this one to stay.

Theo wanted this one to stay, and he wanted things to be easy, but they weren't. If he had even the slightest bit of courage, he would call Liam now and not even let him get a word in and tell him that he felt things for him that he never felt for anyone else. That he made his heart race and his knees go weak and his breath leave with the mere thought of him. He was dizzy at the thought, vivid images of what would happen if it all went well, if they could finally, _finally_ be together the way Theo wanted them to.

But Theo didn't have that ounce of courage. All he had was his place here between a rock and a hard place, because life was going to pass him by and there was nothing he could do about it. Twenty seven hours until the decade was over and   
sixty three until he sees Liam again, and he's terrified.

That's too much time. That's too much time, everything can change in sixty three hours! Theo could miss his chance for months, years even, and through all of the heartbreak he's been through already, could he? Could he risk it by not risking it? Let the world change and hope, _fuck_ , pray that Liam wouldn't? 

And with a single agonizing thought, the flighty feeling in Theo's stomach turned heavy like lead and he couldn't move or stay still at the same time.

_If nothing changed in those sixty-three hours, what would you even be able to do to change them yourself?_

[_nothing_](https://emmas-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/189968080731).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm panicking. there's a link on the last word.
> 
> Thank you for reading, though.


End file.
